


That Perfect Tree

by mortaldivergence



Series: RT Holidays [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortaldivergence/pseuds/mortaldivergence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Ray look for the perfect Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or errors. This is only my second fic ever.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Ryan pulled the car into the tree farm parking lot, and turned the ignition off. They drove an hour out of Austin to come look at the trees. They couldn’t afford even a tiny tree, never mind the enormous ones at this tree farm. 

Ryan turned to face Ray and asked, “Are you sure you want to do this? I mean looking at Christmas trees when we can’t actually afford one might just make us upset.”

Ray turned in his seat to meet Ryan’s gaze, “I know, I just want the experience of walking around in the snow and holding your hand as we fantasize about how which tree would look the best in our home,” he replied smiling at his boyfriend. 

Ryan smiled back, getting out of the car and opening the door for Ray. Ray just gave him a goofy smile and reached for Ryan’s hand. They walked around, hand in hand, together for almost 2 hours. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s company, imagining their future where they could actually buy one of these trees. 

“Hey, we should probably head home and warm up,” Ryan suggested after another half hour had passed, “We have a long drive back.

Ray only nodded in agreement, and stretched on his tip toes to kiss his boyfriend on the lips.  
“What was that for?” Ryan asked smiling.

“We’re standing under mistletoe,” Ray responded looking up.

Ryan smiled and pulled Ray in closer, “I love you.”

“I love you too, now let’s go home.”

 

The next morning Ray had made plans with Kerry to hang out at his place. And by noon Ray was rushing out the door running late, and quickly brushing a goodbye kiss on Ryan’s cheek. Ryan had been trying to get his boyfriend to leave the apartment they both shared all morning. He had an idea last night when they got home, and needed Ray to leave for a couple of hours in order for his plan to work. 

The moment Ray left, Ryan grabbed his coat, boots, and an axe. He drove a little ways out of town until he found a small forest he was sure wasn’t part of someone’s property. Ryan’s plan was to surprise Ray with a tree for when he got home by chopping one down himself. The only problem with the plan was that it had to be a fairly small tree to be able to fit in their apartment. 

Ryan walked around in the forest for almost an hour before settling on a tree he thought Ray would enjoy the most. He swung the axe hard. Then again. And again. The tree didn’t take many hits before falling over as it was an incredibly small tree. Ryan secured it to the roof of his car, and began his way home.

There was not much of a struggle to bring the thing into the apartment. Ryan could carry it in one hand. He brought it to the living room and set it up in the corner in the tree stand. Ray had gone to get the decorations from storage a couple of days ago, and brought the tree stand in hopes of possibly being able to afford a tree. 

Ryan didn’t have any time to look over his work to see if the tree was even straight. He heard the apartment door swing open, and Ray walked in, took his shoes off, and walk over to Ryan without noticing the tree behind him.

“Hey, how was Kerry’s?” Ryan asked when Ray still hadn’t noticed the tree.

“It was good. We pla-, what is that?” Ray inquired, finally noticing the tree that was maybe 3 feet tall at most, and was missing some branches. 

Ryan chuckled before replying sarcastically, “It’s a tree, you know you put presents under it at Christmas time.”

“I know what a Christmas tree is Ryan, I wanted to know why and how it’s in our home,” Responded Ray, rolling his eyes.

“I know you were upset about not having a tree this year, and so I went and chopped one down in a forest.”

Ray examined the tree for one more second before reaching out and tugging Ryan closer to him. He silently reached up and kissed Ryan tenderly on the lips, “You are the best boyfriend I could ever wish for, and I honestly love you so incredibly much,” Ray said, it coming out in a sigh. 

“I love you so incredibly much too, Ray,” Ryan chuckled lovingly, “Now do you want to help me decorate it?”

Ray nodded, barely containing his excitement. They spend the next few hours decking the tiny tree with lights and garland. When they felt as if the tree would collapse if any more weight was added to it, the cuddled up on the couch together adoring their undersized, but perfect Christmas tree.


End file.
